lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
3.20 Der Mann hinter dem Vorhang/Transkription
Informationen zu dieser Episode Rückblick Eine blonde Frau liegt inmitten eines grünen Waldes auf dem Boden und schreit vor Schmerzen. Sie hat Wehen. Vor ihr kniet ein Mann und versucht, ihr zu helfen. Um sie herum ist es dicht, grün und still. Mann: Streng dich an! Du musst pressen! Frau: Irgendwas stimmt nicht. Ich kann nicht... Mann: Emily.. du schaffst das! Und pressen!! Komm!! Na los, Baby, du schaffst das. Jetzt komm! Sie kämpft verbissen gegen die Schmerzen an. Mann: Komm schon, weiter! Ja, gut! Weiter! Das Baby ist da und fängt leise an zu weinen. Emily läßt sich zurück auf den Boden sinken, sie sieht schwach und krank aus. Mann: Es ist ein Junge, du hast es geschafft. Emily: Es tut so weh... Mann: Oh, du hast es geschafft. Er hält das Baby in den Armen, zeigt es ihr, sie lächelt zwar, doch sinkt wieder auf den Boden zurück, das weinende Baby in ihrem Arm. Emily: Roger, es tut weh. Roger: Emily... [Sein Blick wird besorgt.] Kein Mensch weiß, dass wir hier sind. Wir müssen zurück, okay? Kannst du das Baby halten? Emily?! Kannst du das Baby halten? Halt ihn gut fest. Sie nickt kaum, und er hebt sie auf seine Arme und beginnt mit beiden quer durch den Wald zu laufen. Als sie aus dem Dickicht brechen, hupt dröhnend ein Truck auf. Sie stehen vor einer Landstraße. Auf der anderen Straßenseite ist ein Schild auf dem steht: Portland 32. Der Truck fährt hupend vorbei. Roger: Hilfe! Hilfe! Hilfe! Hilfe! Hilfe! Er läuft mit der schwachen Emily und dem Baby auf den Armen verzweifelt am Straßenrand auf und ab und versucht, die vorbeifahrenden Autos aufmerksam zu machen, doch sie fahren vorbei. Es ist ein rotes kleines Cabrio, das schließlich anhält. Eine blonde Frau und ein Mann sitzen darin, springen heraus, laufen auf Roger zu. Roger: Helfen Sie uns... Mann: Hey, was ist passiert, Mann? Roger: Wir waren wandern, auf einmal haben die Wehen eingesetzt. Viel zu früh. Sie blutet stark. Mann: Okay, okay... wir legen sie in den Wagen, ja? Wir bringen Sie sofort ins Krankenhaus. Emily weint vor Schmerz und Roger legt sie auf den Boden vor dem Auto ins Gras. Roger: Okay, gut. Okay, okay, Schatz. Mann: Schon gut, wir müssen sie warm halten, ja? Er legt eine Jack um Emily und das Baby. Mann: Wie geht's dem Baby? Roger: [Zerstreut] Ich weiß nicht, ich denke gut. Emily: Roger... Roger: Ja, ich.. ich bin hier. Sie kann kaum die Augen offenhalten, ist ganz blass, am Ende ihrer Kräfte. Emily: Nenn ihn Benjamin... Roger treten Tränen in die Augen, heftig schüttelt er den Kopf. Roger: Geh bitte nicht. Bleib bei mir. Emily! Emily!! Doch Emilys Kopf sackt zur Seite. Roger: Oh Gott, nein...! Emily ist tot. Das Baby liegt still in ihren Armen. Inselabschnitt Ben steht in seinem Zelt und betrachtet eine kleine Holzpuppe, die aussieht, als wäre sie aus einem Ast geschnitzt, ganz kantig und uneben, die aufgemalte Farbe verblichen und abgeblättert. Richard kommt herein. Richard: Was hast du da? Ben: Ein Geburtstagsgeschenk. Ich hab nämlich Geburtstag heute. [Erst klingt er fast nachdenklich, dann spöttisch.] An Geburtstage erinnerst du dich doch, Richard? Richard lächelt nur und geht nicht darauf ein. Richard: Möchtest du, dass ich Juliet wieder das Diktiergerät bringe? Ben: [Ehrlich schockiert.] Was? Richard: Das Diktiergerät mit deinen Anweisungen für Juliet. Willst du, dass ich es wieder zur Krankenstation bringe? Ben: [Fast panisch] Ich habe es gestern neu besprochen bevor wir los sind. Ich dachte, du hättest es schon. Richard: Nein. Ben: Wo ist Tom? Schon schiebt er sich an Richard vorbei aus dem Zelt. Ben: Tom! Tom steht draußen und starrt. Ben geht auf ihn zu, klingt ungewohnt nervös. Ben: Hast du mein Recorder gesehen? Doch Tom antwortet nicht, starrt nur weiter, starrt auf einen Punkt. Und als Ben sich umdreht und seinem Blick folgt, sieht er Locke auf das neue Zeltcamp zukommen, das halb im Dschungel unter hohen Bäumen aufgebaut wurde. Locke schleppt einen Sack über der Schulter, in dem sich deutlich menschliche Formen abzeichnen. Im Camp ist es ganz still. Alle starren ihm entgegen und stehen reglos. Locke bleibt erst vor Ben stehen. Locke: Du hast gesagt, wenn ich.. meinen Vater töte, sagst du mir alles, was ich über die Insel wissen will. [Er wirft den Sack vor Ben auf den Boden.] Am besten fängst du ganz von vorn an. Ben starrt ihn an. Ben und Locke sind nun in Bens Zelt. Ben gießt Brandy in zwei Gläser. Locke sitzt schräg hinter ihm und hört ihm zu. Ben: Ich weiß, ich hab versprochen, dir alles zu erzählen, John, und ich wünschte es wäre so einfach, dass ich nur ein altes, verstaubtes Buch aufzuschlagen bräuchte. Er schraubt die Dharmabrandyflasche wieder zu, geht mit den Gläsern zu Locke hinüber, hält ihm eins hin, stellt es neben ihn auf den Tisch, als Locke sich nicht rührt. Ben: Aber so einfach ist es nicht. Er selbst trinkt einen Schluck. Locke: Wie wär's, wenn du einfach loslegst? Ben:'''Du hältst mich wahrscheinlich für den Anführer dieser kleinen Gemeinschaft. Aber das stimmt nicht ganz. Jeder muss sich vor jemandem verantworten. '''Locke: Und vor wem müsst ihr das? Ben: Sein Name ist Jacob. Locke: Na gut dann, bring mich zu Jacob. Ben: Das kann ich nicht. Da steht Locke auf, wendet sich dem Ausgang zu. Auch Ben springt auf. Ben: Wo willst du hin? Locke: Ben, wenn du mich nicht zu ihm bringst, tut's vielleicht ein anderer. Ich werd.. einfach Richard fragen. Ben: Warum sollte Richard das tun? Er weiß nicht, wo Jacob ist. Er spricht nicht mit Jacob. Locke: Und wer spricht mit ihm? Ben: Ich, John. Locke: Du bist der einzige, der mit ihm spricht? Ben: Ganz recht. Locke: Und niemand außer dir weiß, wo er ist? Ben: Ich bin auf dieser Insel zur Welt gekommen. Ich bin einer der letzten Überlebenden. Die meisten Menschen, die du hier siehst, habe ich hierher gebracht. Also spricht Jacob zu mir, John. Er sagt mir, was zu tun ist. Er vertraut mir. Locke: Und.. niemand außer dir hat ihn je gesehen.. Ben: Ganz recht. Locke: [Spöttisch] Wie überzeugend. [Er kommt auf ihn zu.] Weißt du, was ich glaube, Ben? Es gibt gar keinen Jacob. Ich denke, die Menschen hier sind Idioten wenn sie glauben, dass du Befehle von jemand anderem entgegennimmst. Du. Du bist der Mann hinter dem Vorhang... Der Zauberer von Oz. Und du bist ein Lügner. Ben: [Schüttelt fassungslos den Kopf.] Und worauf basiert deine Theorie, John? Locke: Wenn du die Wahrheit sagen würdest, dann würde deine Hand nicht zittern. Er deutet auf Bens Hand, die das Glas hält. Tatsächlich zittert sie. Locke lächelt genugtuend. Rückblick Das U-Boot hat gerade auf der Insel angelegt, und eine Gruppe Neuankommender läuft über den Steg zur Insel hinüber. Unter ihnen ist Roger mit seinem Sohn Ben, der inzwischen etwa elf Jahre alt ist, schweigend seinen Blick wandern lässt und still die hohen grünen Berge bestaunt. Sein Vater geht hinter ihm und sagt ebenfalls kein Wort. Hier rings um den Anlegesteg herrscht reges Treiben, überall stehen große Kisten mit dem Dharmasymbol drauf, auf einem Parkplatz warten mehrere blaue VW-Busse wie der, den Hurley in einer früheren Folge umgekippt im Dschungel entdeckte und wieder zum Laufen brachte. Überall laufen Leute herum, reden, arbeiten, haben zu tun. Die Neuankömmlinge treten unter einem Schild, einem Torbogen gleich, hindurch, auf dem groß „Namaste – The Dharma Initiative“ geschrieben steht. Zwei Frauen in Dharmaanzügen stehen am Ende des Stegs und begrüßen sie, hängen ihnen Blumenkränze um den Hals. Frau: Namaste! Roger: Danke. Auch Ben bekommt eine Blumenkette. Frau: Namaste. Ben antwortet nicht. Ein Mann mit schulterlangem Haar kommt lächelnd auf Roger zu. Mann: Hey, Willkommen auf der Insel, Mann. Namaste. Roger: Namaste, ja... [Er wirkt etwas nervös.] Mann: Und, was sagst du? Roger: Ich muss schon sagen, ist wirklich schön hier. Danke nochmal für Ihr Angebot, Mr. Goodspeed. Mann: Horace, bitte. Roger: Horace... Horace: Und das ist bestimmt Ben. Ben blickt immer noch nur stumm und staunend um sich. Roger: Ja. [Zu Ben.] Mr. Goodspeed kennt dich seit dem Tag deiner Geburt. Horace: Ja, richtig. Ben antwortet nicht, verzieht kaum das Gesicht, steht ganz still. Roger: Es ist sehr freundlich von ihm, deinem alten Herrn einen Job zu geben. [Keine Reaktion. Roger seufzt fast verlegen.] Er redet nicht viel. Horace: Das ist okay. Er wird schon reden, wenn er was zu sagen hat, was, Ben? [Er legt ihm seinen Arm um die Schulter. Ben schweigt.] Hey, Kleiner, hast du Hunger? [Kaum ein Nicken.] Hm, na? Sehr gut.. Also, ich mach dir nen Vorschlag. Sobald ihr euch angemeldet habt essen wir was. Wie klingt das? Roger: Gut, danke. Horace: Ihr werdet euch hier wohlfühlen. Gleich darauf stehen Roger und Ben in einer Baracke am Ende einer langen Schlange vor Tischen, an denen die Neuankömmlinge aufgenommen werden. Auf einem Regal an der Wand steht ein Fernseher, auf dem Dr. Marvin Candle für alle Begrüßungsworte und erste Instruktionen verkündet. Dr. Candle: Willkommen auf der Insel. Zu Ihrer eigenen Sicherheit bitten wir Sie zunächst ausschließlich im Bereich Ihrer neuen Wohnsegmente zu bleiben. Unsere Häuser sind von einem Hochfrequenzsonarzaun umgeben, um uns vor all den verschiedenen wildlebenden Tieren dieser Insel zu schützen. Sie sind jetzt Mitglied der DHARMA-Initiative. Das Wort DHARMA ist ein zentraler Begriff sowohl des Buddhismus als auch des Hinduismus, der religionsunabhängig verschiedene Bedeutungen hat... Roger dreht sich um, sieht den, der hinter ihm steht an. Roger: Und vor welchen wildlebenden Tieren soll uns dieser Zaun bitte schützen? Der anderen schüttelt nur den Kopf. Dann wird Roger aufgerufen. Mann: Roger Linus? Roger Linus... Roger: Ja. Mann: An dem Tisch erhalten sie weitere Anweisungen. Ein Mann im Dharmaanzug gibt ihm ein Formular und deutet ihm an, an einem der Tische Platzzunehmen. Ben bleibt vor dem Fernseher stehen und hört Dr. Candles Ausführungen weiter zu, läßt dabei seinen Blick wieder wandern, entdeckt noch mehr Fernseher überall in dem großen Raum, die alle dasselbe abspielen. Dr. Candle: ..Sie werden jeden Morgen einen neuen Code erhalten, mit dessen Hilfe Sie sich außerhalb des Zaunes bewegen können. Diese Insel besitzt Eigenschaften, die Sie sonst nirgends auf der Erde finden. Unsere Aufgabe ist es, diese Eigenschaften zu erforschen. Zum Wohle der Menschheit und um einen Beitrag zu leisten, der uns hilft den Weltfrieden zu sichern. Der weltweite Frieden, das Ende aller Kriege und Feindseligkeiten also, war jahrhundertelang verknüpft mit der Hoffnung auf die Ankunft eines Heilands, des Messias, der alle Feinde vernichtet und die friedlichen Völker in Frieden vereinen soll. Doch nach nunmehr 2000 Jahren des Wartens hat sich eine Gruppe von Wissenschaftlern... Sein Blick fällt auf ein Schild mit der Aufschrift: „Registrierung“. Darunter sitzt ein Mann an einem Tisch, hält eine Art Injektionspistole in der Hand und injiziert gerade einer in seiner Reihe wartenden Frau fröhlich eine gelbflüssige Ampulle. Stimme: Du bist neu, hm? [Ben zuckt zusammen, sieht sich um, sieht ein kleines Mädchen, etwa in seinem Alter, vor ihm stehen. Sie trägt ein weißes Shirt mit dem Dharmasymbol drauf.] Ich bin Annie. [Sie hält ihm einen Apollo-Schokoriegel hin] Willst du? Du kriegst so viele wie du willst. Ben nimmt den Riegel, betrachtet ihn, all das stumm. Hinter ihm klingt die wenig begeisterte Stimme seines Vaters auf. Roger: "Arbeiter"? Was soll das heißen, ein Arbeiter?! Bin ich Hausmeister, oder was?! Er steht noch vor dem ihm zugeteilten Anmeldetisch, einen Arbeitsanzug, auf dem „Roger – Arbeiter“ geschrieben steht, fassungslos in der Hand. Die Frau dahinter zeigt wenig Mitgefühl, schreibt weiter in ihre Unterlagen. Frau: Tut mir leid, Mr. Linus. Annie wirft Ben einen fast verlegenen Blick zu. Roger: Goodspeed hat gesagt, ihr macht Experimente, wollt die Welt verändern. Ich bin nicht gekommen, um hier den Boden zu wischen. Frau: Hören Sie, sobald eine andere Stelle frei wird, können Sie sich gerne bewerben. Roger wendet sich ab, zieht Ben mit sich. Roger: Komm mit. Annie bleibt zurück und sieht ihnen nach. Inselabschnitt Es ist ein schöner, sonniger Tag im Strandcamp. Überall verrichten die Bewohner ihre alltäglichen Arbeiten. Claire geht mit Charlie und Aaron spazieren. Ihre Stimmen flattern nur im Hintergrund vorbei. Charlie:..das hat er gern. Claire: Ist die Sonne nicht zu heiß für ihn? Charlie: Nein.. Hurley und Desmond unterhalten sich in der Campküche. Hurley: Also ehrlich, Alter. Schlimmer als Haggis kann's nicht sein. Desmond: Ich schwör dir, die schmecken wie'n toter Matrose. Das Zeug ist wirklich ekelhaft. Und irgendwo am Rande der ganzen trügerischen Ruhe steht Sawyer gebückt hinter einem Busch und starrt ins Camp hinein. Als er Sayid ganz in seiner Nähe erblickt, richtet er sich auf. Sawyer: Hey Sayid! Verwundert bleibt Sayid stehen. Sayid: Was ist mit dir los? Sawyer: Ich war bei Locke. Sayid: Und wo ist er? Sawyer: Er ist zurückgegangen. Sayid: Zurück wohin? Sawyer: Zu Denen. [Noch ehe Sayid etwas erwidern kann] Frag bloß nicht, wo die sind. Das spielt im Moment keine Rolle. Das einzige, das eine Rolle spielt, ist das hier. Er hält ihm Bens Diktiergerät hin. Mikhail rennt durch den Dschungel, rennt ohne anzuhalten bishin zum neuen Camp der Anderen und ruft schon von weitem. Mikhail: Wo ist Ben?! Auch in diesem Camp herrscht ruhiges reges Alltagstreiben, die Leute sitzen vor ihren Zelten, kleine Feuer brennen, Wasserkessel kochen... Jetzt blicken alle auf, unter ihnen Tom und Richard. Mikhail: Wo ist er?! Da kommt Ben auch schon aus seinem Zelt, in einer Hand noch den Stock, der ihm beim Gehen hilft. Ben: Ich dachte, du wärst tot. Mikhail: Zum Glück war der Zaun nicht auf tödliche Intensität eingestellt. [Als Locke hinter Ben ebenfalls aus dem Zelt tritt, wird Mikhails Blick grimmig.] Was macht der hier? Ben: Schon gut. Mikhail: Er hat versucht, mich umzubringen. Ben: [Ganz ruhig] Er gehört jetzt zu uns. Mikhail starrt ihn nur an. Die anderen ringsum stehen auf, kommen näher. Ben: Wo warst du, Mikhail? Mikhail: Ich bin im Dschungel auf ein paar seiner Leute gestoßen. Sie hatten eine verletzte Frau bei sich. Offenbar ist sie mit dem Fallschirm auf der Insel gelandet. Ben: [Ehrlich fassungslos] Was? Mikhail: Ihr Hubschrauber ist ins Wasser gestürzt. Sie sagt, ihr Schiff liegt etwa 130 Kilometer westlich von uns. Sie hatte ein Funktelefon. Ben: Wo ist sie jetzt? Mikhail: Ich vermute, sie haben sie in ihr Camp gebracht. Ben: Wir statten ihrem Camp übermorgen einen Besuch ab, dann kümmern wir uns darum. Mikhail: Was übermorgen?! Wir müssen sofort gehen. Locke: Ben wird nirgendwo mit dir hingehen. Mikhail sieht ihn an, Ben sieht ihn an. Mikhail: Wie war das? Locke: Wir zwei gehen jetzt zu Jacob. Jetzt erstarrt Ben. Hinter ihm steht Richard auf. Plötzlich ist es ganz still. Mikhail: Bitte sag, dass das nicht stimmt, Benjamin. Für einen Moment ist Ben sichtlich hin und hergerissen. Sucht nach Worten. Ehe er sich zu Locke umwendet. Ben: Tut mir leid, aber das hat jetzt Vorrang, John. Wir müssen unsere Exkursion verschieben. Mikhail: Seit wann bist du ihm Rechenschaft schuldig, Ben? Einem Außenseiter.. Da tritt Locke vor und versetzt Mikhail einen Schlag. Mikhail geht zu Boden. Ben starrt entsetzt auf Locke, der nach Mikhail tritt, wieder und wieder. Ben: Tom... Tom rührt sich nicht. Ben: [Panischer] Richard?! Auch Richard steht ganz still. Alle im Camp stehen still. Niemand scheint entsetzt. Niemand greift ein. Und erst als Mikhail das Bewußtsein verliert, läßt Locke von ihm ab. Sieht wieder Ben an. Locke: Also, wann können wir gehen? Locke und Ben füllen an einem Bach ihre Wasserflaschen. Ben: Du hättest Mikhail nicht bewusstlos schlagen müssen, um deine Absichten zu unterstreichen. Locke: Doch, musste ich. Da kommt plötzlich Alex angelaufen. Alex: Locke... ich hab gehört, ihr geht zu Jacob. Die könnte ganz nützlich sein. Sie gibt ihm unter Bens entsetztem Blick eine Waffe. Locke sieht sie an, nimmt die Waffe, nickt. Locke: Danke. Schon wendet Alex sich wieder ab. Alex: [Spöttisch] Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Dad. Ben steht wie vom Donner gerührt und sagt kein Wort. Rückblick Der kleine Ben sitzt in einem Dharma-Klassenzimmer, in dem die Lehrerin der Klasse erzählt und demonstriert, wie und wodurch ein Vulkan ausbricht. Lehrerin: So, und wenn das Wasser sich mit dem Bikarbonat verbindet, haben wir eine hübsche vulkanische Reaktion provoziert. [Annie meldet sich.] Ja? Annie: War das auch bei dem Vulkan auf dieser Insel so? Lehrerin: Ja genau, Annie, aber das ist schon vor langer Zeit passiert. Okay, dann wollen wir uns den Ausbruch mal ansehn. Schülerin: Ja, klasse. Schüler: Oh, cool. Auf dem Lehrertisch steht eine kleine Vulkanattrappe, und als sie oben Wasser hineingießt, quillt weißer Schaum aus dem Vulkan hervor. Lehrerin: Man fügt nur Wasser hinzu und... voila. Natürlich ist das keine echte Lava, aber... Die Schüler sind begeistert. Da beginnt plötzlich um sie herum die Erde zu beben. Gleich drauf knallt es draußen. Und dann geht ein dumpdröhnender Alarm durch den Dharmalautsprecher. Schüler: Was ist das? Was soll das? Was war das? Lehrerin: Okay, geht sofort auf eure Positionen. Schüler: Kommt schon. Du musst in die Hocke gehn. Wir machen's so, wie wir es geübt haben... Lehrerin: So ist es gut Kinder. Während Ben wie gelähmt auf seinem Platz sitzenbleibt, stehen die anderen Kinder auf und begeben sich an der Zimmerwand in eine Schutzposition. Lehrerin: Annie, schließ sofort die Hintertür ab. Annie tut wie geheißen, während die Lehrerin selbst nach einem Gewehr greift und es lädt. Lehrerin: [Zu Ben, der immer noch ganz starr auf seinem Platz sitzt] Ben, komm schon, Kleiner, beweg dich. Ben! Ben rührt sich nicht. Draußen vor dem Fenster laufen Leute herum, Männer und Frauen in Dharmaanzügen, alle bewaffnet. Schüsse fallen. Auf ihrem Weg von der nun verschlossenen Hintertür zurück zu den anderen Kindern, nimmt schließlich Annie Bens Hand und zieht ihn mit sich. Annie: Komm mit! Sie gehen bei den anderen Kindern in Deckung, kauern sich auf den Boden. Draußen wird es immer lauter. Vereinzelt fangen die Kinder an zu weinen. Ben ist ganz erstarrt. Annie: Keine Panik. Das sind nur die Feinde. Uns passiert nichts. Jetzt ist es Abend in dem kleinen Dharma-Dorf mit den gelben Häusern. Ben liegt schon in seinem Bett, ein weißes Kaninchen auf seinem Bauch, während sein Vater Besuch bekommt. Ben hört das Gespräch durch die Wand mit an. Roger ist mehr als nur ein bißchen aufgebracht. Horace: Hey Mann, hab gehört, es gab Schwierigkeiten. Roger: Wir fahren von Der Flamme zurück, da hören wir eine gewaltige Explosion und als nächstes lautes Sirenengeheul. Und wir fahren mitten durch eine Schießerei! Ben klettert aus dem Bett, geht zur Tür hinüber und schiebt sie einen Spaltbreit auf, beobachtet den Streit der beiden Männer. Horace: Hör zu, wir haben eine kleine Fehde mit den Eingeborenen. Roger: Wie? Was soll das heißen, Eingeborene? Horace: Na ja, wir wissen nicht genau, wer sie sind. Roger: Von solchen Sachen war nie die Rede! Horace: Roger, ich hab dir einen Gefallen getan, Mann. Du hast keinen Job gefunden. Und denk doch mal an Ben. Hier kriegt er ne ordentliche Schulbildung. Roger: Seine Bildung ist mir scheißegal. Wenn auf mich geschossen wird, will ich ne Gefahrenzulage. Ich will 30.000 mehr. Horace: Reg dich ab, Mann. Ben zuckt zusammen, als er hinter sich am Fenster seines Zimmers ein Klopfen hört. Er fährt herum, doch alles was vor dem dunklen Fenster zu sehen ist, ist ein Busch. Roger: Und jetzt sag bloß nicht, du hättest das Geld nicht, klar? Und jetzt verschwinde aus meinem Haus. Ben schließt die Tür wieder, will zurück ins Bett und bleibt wie angewurzelt stehen. Da steht eine blonde Frau draußen vor seinem Fenster und sieht ihn an. Vor Schreck reißt Ben den Stuhl neben seinem Bett um. Das Poltern lockt seinen Vater herein. Roger: [Grimmig] Ich hab doch gesagt, geh ins Bett. Damit geht er wieder. Und als Ben zurück zum Fenster sieht, ist die blonde Frau verschwunden. Ben nimmt ein eingerahmtes Foto vom Nachttisch, auf dem seine Eltern zusammen sitzen und in die Kamera lächeln. Die Frau auf dem Foto sieht genau so aus, wie die eben vor seinem Fenster. Inselabschnitt Sawyer und Sayid stürmen in Juliets Zelt. Doch es ist leer. Sayid: Sie ist nicht da. Sawyer: [Trocken] Das seh ich auch. Kate kommt auf sie zu. Sie wirkt aufgebracht. Kate: Was macht ihr hier? Sayid: Wir suchen Juliet. Kate: Hier findet ihr sie nicht. Sie ist mit Jack weggegangen. Sayid: [Ungläubig] Juliet ist mit Jack weggegangen? Kate: Gleich nachdem ich ihm von Naomi erzählt hab. Sawyer: Wer ist Naomi? Er sieht Kate an. Niemand antwortet. Sayid: Und warum hast du das getan, Kate? Kate: Weil sie verletzt ist, weil er Arzt ist und weil er das Recht hat, es zu erfahren. Sayid: [Leise und grimmig] Wo ist er jetzt? Kate: Weiß ich nicht, Sayid. Sayid: [Grimmig] Natürlich nicht... Er geht an ihr vorbei. Kate: Vielleicht wird es langsam Zeit auch den anderen von Naomi zu erzählen. Sayid: [Zu Sawyer, ohne stehenzubleiben] Spiel ihr das Tape vor. Kate: [Zu Sawyer] Welches Tape? Sawyer seufzt, senkt den Kopf, sagt erst mal kein Wort. Ben und Locke rüsten sich zum Aufbruch. Ben packt seine Tasche, er wirkt nicht nur unwillig, er wirkt nervös. Locke steht neben ihm und isst eine Mango. Er wirkt so gelassen wie immer in letzter Zeit. Ben: Eins solltest du noch wissen bevor wir gehn. Ob du ihn für den Zauberer von Oz hältst oder nicht, ich kann dir versichern, dass Jacob eine ganz reale Person ist. Wir gehen jetzt zu ihm und das wird ihm nicht gefallen. Ich habe vielmehr das Gefühl, er wird sehr wütend sein. Darum hat meine Hand so gezittert, weil er kein Mensch ist, den man aufsucht. Er ist ein Mann, der dich kommen lässt. Locke: [Unbeeindruckt] Weißt du, es gibt für alles ein erstes Mal. Ben wirft ihm noch einen Blick zu, dann gehen sie los, vorbei an Mikhail, der grimmig aufsieht, vorbei an Tom, der sich nicht rührt, vorbei an Richard und Alex, die ihnen nachsehen. Rückblick Ben und Annie sitzen auf zwei Schaukeln. Ben hat ein großes mit blauer Schleife umwickeltes Geburtstagsgeschenk auf dem Schoß, packt es ganz behutsam aus und findet darin zwei Holzpüppchen, grob geschnitzte Äste mit fröhlichen aufgemalten Gesichtern, eines der Püppchen trägt einen blauen gemalten Rock, das andere eine Hose. Annie: Das sind wir. [Sie lächelt, streckt die Hand aus, zeigt erst auf die Puppe mit der Hose, dann auf die andere.] Das bist du, und das bin ich. [Sie nimmt sich die Puppe mit der Hose.] Jetzt müssen wir nie wieder getrennt sein. Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Ben. Er ist vollkommen gerührt. Wagt kaum, zu lächeln. Ben: Danke. Annie: Gern geschehen. Als Ben später mit seinem Geschenk in der Hand nach Hause kommt, liegt sein Vater auf dem Sofa, die Augen geschlossen, mehrere Dosen Dharmabier überall um ihn herum verteilt. Ben klappt leise die Tür hinter sich zu, geht zum Tisch, legt das Geschenk darauf und nimmt seinem Vater vorsichtig die letzte Bierdose aus der Hand. Als er ihm auch die Schuhe ausziehen will, wacht Roger auf. Sein Blick fällt auf den Geschenkkarton. Seine Hand greift nach einer Bierdose. Roger: Du hast Geburtstag heute... Tschuldige, hab ich vergessen. Es klingt nicht, als würde es ihm sehr leid tun. Er trinkt wieder. Ben steht ganz still. Roger: Wie soll ich den Tag feiern, an dem du sie umgebracht hast? [Bens Blick wandert zu ihm hinüber. Roger sieht ihn nicht an, erzählt einfach weiter.] Sie war erst im siebten Monat. Wir waren wandern, aber du konntest ja nicht warten. [Ein ganz kurzer so vorwurfsvoller Blick auf Ben, und der senkt den Kopf.] Und jetzt ist sie weg. Und mich hat's auf diese Insel verschlagen... mit dir. Ben laufen Tränen über das Gesicht. Roger trinkt wieder, legt sich wieder aufs Sofa, schließt wieder die Augen. Roger: Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Ben... Und Ben fängt an zu weinen und läuft weg, läuft aus dem Haus und durch das Dorf hinein in den Dschungel. Dort ist es dunkel. Ben läuft weiter. Läuft, bis er an eine Ebene gelangt, auf der die Pfosten des Sonarzaunes aus der Erde staken. Ben bleibt stehen. Auf der anderen Seite erheben sich die großen grünen Berge aus dem Dschungel. Fast ist es schon Nacht, nur noch ein Hauch von Licht am Horizont. Und in all der Stille klingt es, als würde etwas flüstern, dort, auf der anderen Seite des Zaunes... Und dann plötzlich ist die blonde Frau wieder da. Auch auf der anderen Zaunseite. In einem blauen Kleid mit einer Schleife im Haar. Sie steht einfach da und sieht ihn an. Ben: Mom? Schon will er zu ihr laufen, durch den Zaun hindurch. Emily: Ben, nicht! Er bleibt stehen. Ganz knapp vor den Zaunpfosten. Ben: [Verzweifelt] Mom... Emily: Es ist noch nicht soweit, Benjamin. Damit dreht sie sich um und verschwindet im Dschungel und lässt Ben weinend ganz allein zurück. Ben: Mom! Inselabschnitt Ben und Locke bahnen sich ihren Weg durch den Dschungel. Um sie herum ist es ebenfalls Nacht und alles andere als still, wenn es auch kein Flüstern ist, sondern einzig das nächtliche Rufen verschiedener Dschungeltiere. Locke bemerkt auf dem Boden eine fußbreite Linie aus grauem Pulver, die sich zu beiden Seiten durch den Dschungel erstreckt, bleibt davor stehen, während Ben darüber hinwegtritt. Locke bückt sich, nimmt etwas von dem Pulver zwischen die Finger. Ben: Komm weiter, John... John! Locke riecht an dem Pulver, lässt es wieder fallen, tritt über die Linie hinweg und folgt Ben. Im Camp am Strand herrscht Aufregung. Alle stehen um Sayid herum, der ihnen die letzten Neuigkeiten erzählt hat. Claire: [Fassungslos] Wie? Die ganze Welt hält uns für tot? Sayid: Das ist im Moment nicht wichtig. Sun: [Nicht minder fassungslos] Nicht wichtig? Claire: Was heißt hier nicht wichtig, Sayid? Naomi: Entschuldigung. [Alle sehen auf.] Tut mir leid, aber wollt ihr überhaupt gerettet werden? Weder Claire noch Sun noch einer der anderen Umstehenden antwortet. Sayid: Wir haben euch nichts von ihr erzählt, um sie zu schützen. Kate: Und wovor, Sayid? Sayid: Vor Jack. Er war eine Woche bei den Anderen und er hat eine von Ihnen mitgebracht.. hierher, ins Camp zu uns. Und jedesmal wenn wir dieser Frau eine Frage stellen, verhindert er ihre Antwort. Sun: Aber es ist Jack. Er würde nie etwas tun, das uns schadet. Und Juliet... ich glaube, dass sie ein guter Mensch ist. Sawyer: Ein guter Mensch, hm? Und wie kommst du darauf? Doch nicht etwa, weil sie dich in ihre Krankenstation mitgenommen hat, oder doch, Mrs. Kwon? Sun starrt ihn an. Selbst Jin sieht auf. Sun: Woher... Sawyer zieht das Diktiergerät hervor und spielt es ab. Juliet: [Vom Band] Kwon ist schwanger. Der Fötus ist gesund und wurde auf der Insel gezeugt mit ihrem Mann, der in Korea unfruchtbar gewesen ist. [Entsetzt starrt Sun das Band an. Jin fragt etwas, doch sie sieht ihn nur an und antwortet nicht.] Ich brauche noch etwas Zeit für die Proben der anderen Frauen. Die von Austen ist kein Problem. [Kates Blick wandert zu Sawyer. Der fängt ihn auf, sieht dann auf das Diktiergerät herunter...] Ich melde mich wieder, wenn ich mehr weiß. [...und schaltet es aus.] Da kommen hinter ihm plötzlich Jack und Juliet des Weges. Jack: Wo hast du das her? Alle fahren herum. Sayid: Wo warst du, Jack? Jack: Wo du das her hast? Sawyer: Meinst du wirklich, du kannst dir erlauben, uns Fragen zu stellen? Juliet: Dreh die Kassette mal um. Sawyer: Halt dich da raus. Juliet: Willst du mich lynchen? Nur zu. Aber zuerst.. dreh die Kassette um und drück "Play". Sawyer tauscht einen Blick mit Sayid, der nickt und Sawyer gibt grimmig nach. Auf der Rückseite der Kassette spricht Ben. Ben: [Vom Band] Juliet, hier spricht Ben. Ich schicke drei Teams runter. Sie holen Kwon übermorgen nacht. Wir haben nicht genug Zeit, um Austens Probe zu checken, also wenn du vermutest, dass sie oder eine andere Frau schwanger ist, dann markiere ihre Zelte und wir nehmen sie auch mit. Viel Glück. Entsetztes Schweigen macht sich breit, Blicke werden getauscht. Einen Moment lang ist es still. Juliet: [Zu Sun] An dem Abend, als ich dein Baby auf dem Ultraschallbild gesehen hab, hab ich Jack erzählt, wozu sie mich zwingen. Sayid: [Zu Jack] Wieso hast du nichts gesagt? Jack: Weil ich noch nicht entschieden hatte, wie ich weiter vorgehe. Sayid: "Noch nicht?" Jack: Ich glaube, wir sollten mal wieder reden. Rückblick Klein-Ben geht allein durch den Dschungel. Er trägt eine blaue Umhängetasche über der Schulter, geht zielstrebig zu den Zaunpfosten, holt einen Zettel hervor, auf dem der Tagescode geschrieben steht, 54439, gibt ihn ein, dreht am Schalter. Das rote Lämpchen neben dem Schalter springt um auf Grün. Aus der Umhängetasche lugt der Kopf seines weißen Kaninchens hervor, Ben nimmt es heraus, setzt es auf den Boden und gibt ihm einen Schubs um zu sehen, ob etwas passiert, wenn es die Barriere überschreitet. Das Häschen hoppelt los, durch die Pfostengrenze hindurch. Nichts passiert. Erst jetzt tritt auch Ben auf die andere Seite über, nimmt den Hasen wieder auf, setzt ihn zurück in die Tasche und rennt in den Dschungel hinein. Fängt an, nach seiner Mutter zu rufen. Läuft immer weiter. Und ruft und ruft. Ben: Mom? Mom? Mom! Mom! Mom! Doch er kann sie nicht finden. Und plötzlich ist da wieder das Flüstern. Überall um ihn herum, zwischen den hohen reglosen Bäumen. Ben bleibt stehen, dreht sich um sich selbst im Kreis. Und erblickt plötzlich einen Mann. Er zuckt zusammen. Der Mann hat schulterlange etwas zottelige Haare, trägt eine braune Hose und ein blaues Hemd. Es ist Richard. Und er sieht von der Frisur mal abgesehen, genau so alt aus wie auch heute noch. Ben weicht zurück. Richard hebt beschwichtigend die Hände. Richard: Warte, warte. Hey.. hey, hey. Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken, warte. Haste du dich verlaufen, warte. Ben bleibt stehen, ganz schüchtern und verängstigt. Ben: Sind Sie einer von denen? Richard: Von denen? Ben: Von den Feinden. Richard: [Schmunzelt, schüttelt den Kopf] Weißt du überhaupt, wovon du redest? [Ben antwortet nicht.] Wie heißt du? Ben: Ben. Richard: [Immer noch lächelnd, sympathisch, vertrauenerweckend] Ben. Willst du mir sagen, was du.. mutterseelenallein im Dschungel machst? Ben: Ich bin weggelaufen. Ich bin... auf der Suche nach meiner Mom. Richard: Du denkst sie ist hier. Ben: Sie glauben mir bestimmt nicht... Richard: Gib mir ne Chance. Ben: [Er schluckt, zögert.] Sie ist tot. Für einen Moment ist es still. Ben sieht Richard vorsichtig an. Richard ist nicht schockiert, überrascht zwar, aber eher auf faszinierte Weise. Richard: Ist sie hier gestorben, auf der Insel? Ben: Nein. Als ich ein Baby war. Richard: Hast du sie.. gesehen, Ben, hier im Dschungel? Ben: Wir haben gesprochen. Richard: Was hat sie gesagt? Ben: Dass ich nicht mitkommen kann. Ein Lächeln stiehlt sich auf Richards Gesicht, während Ben weiterredet und mit den Tränen kämpft, wirkt er immer faszinierter, beeindruckter. Ben: Es wäre noch nicht soweit. Richards Blick wird mitfühlend. Richard: Du solltest nach Hause gehen. Die suchen bestimmt schon nach dir. Ben: Ich will aber nicht mehr dahin zurück! Ich hasse es da! Richard betrachtet ihn ganz aufmerksam. Ben: Nehmen Sie mich mit. Richard: Vielleicht wird es so weit kommen. Eventuell. Aber wenn du das wirklich willst, Ben, wenn du das wirklich willst, dann denk gründlich darüber nach. Dann wirst du sehr viel... Geduld aufbringen müssen. Ben sieht ihn nur an. Er sieht sehr entschlossen aus. Inselabschnitt Ben hat Locke quer durch den dunklen Dschungel geführt. Und plötzlich erhebt sich aus dem Dickicht heraus ein Haus. Es ist grau, es ist klein und sieht aus, als würde es nur aus Holz bestehen, hat ein spitzes Dach, über das sich Lianen schlingen. Es sieht aus wie ein Hexenhaus. Ben: Wir sind da. Kurz vor der Tür dreht Ben sich zu Locke um. Ben: Mach die Taschenlampe lieber aus, John. Locke: Wieso? Schon schaltet Ben seine eigene Lampe aus, legt sie auf den Boden, ebenso seine Tasche. Ben: Jacob hält genau so wenig von Technologie wie du. [Auch Locke schaltet seine Lampe aus und nimmt seinen Rucksack ab. Ben geht bis an die Tür heran, zündet eine Öllampe an, die neben der Tür an einem Haken hängt.] Wenn ich die Tür geöffnet habe, können wir nicht mehr zurück. Bist du sicher, dass du das willst? Locke nickt. Tritt näher. Lächelt. Ben: Wie du meinst. [Er wendet sich der Tür zu.] Jacob? Ich bin mit John Locke hier. Wir kommen jetzt rein. Er öffnet die Tür, sie knarrt, auch der Bretterboden unter ihren Füßen knarrt. Drinnen ist es dunkel. Tisch, Stühle, Schaukelstuhl, Regale und Kommoden an den Wänden, viel mehr gibt es nicht zu sehen. Ben stellt die Öllampe auf den Tisch. Locke schließt die Tür hinter sich, sieht sich um. Ben: Jacob... das ist John. Ben ist vor einem Stuhl stehengeblieben. Der Stuhl ist leer. Ben: Willst du ihn nicht begrüßen, John? Locke: [Starrt auf den Stuhl, den leeren.] Was? Ben: [Zum Stuhl] Ich hab doch gesagt, er tut's nicht. Locke: [Zutiefst verwirrt] Mit wem.. Was soll das bedeuten? Ben: Kannst du ihn nicht sehen? Locke: Sehen? Wen? Ben: Jacob. Er sitzt da.. auf seinem Stuhl. Locke starrt Ben an, starrt den Stuhl an. Ben: [Zum Stuhl] Ich weiß, aber er hat nicht lockergelassen. Locke: [Fassungslos] Was soll das? Ben: Du willst die Geheimnisse der Insel erfahren? Hier sind sie. Das ist der Mann, der dir Antwort auf all deine Fragen... [Er unterbricht sich, redet plötzlich mit dem Stuhl und das aufgebracht, als müsste er sich rechtfertigen] Das hab ich nicht. Er hat mich gezwungen, ihn hierherzuführen. Glaubst du etwa... Entschuldige, darf ich ausreden?! Locke kann nicht fassen, was hier vor sich geht. Locke: Du bist verrückt... Ben: Wie bitte? Locke: Du weißt nichts über diese Insel, hab ich recht? Du hast das alles nur erfunden! Ben wirkt hin und hergerissen zwischen dem was Locke und dem, was Jacob ihm zu sagen zu haben scheint. Ben: Jacob, bitte, ich kann ihn nicht verstehen... Locke: Hör auf. Ben: ...wenn du die ganze Zeit dazwischenredest... Locke: Hör auf. Halt die Klappe! Entsetzt verstummt Ben, starrt Locke an. Locke: Ziehst du eine Show für mich ab? Oder denkst du.. denkst du wirklich, da wär jemand? Ben: Ich weiß, daß jemand da ist. Locke: Du weißt gar nichts. Ben: Ich bedauere, dass du das denkst, John. Und ich bedauere, dass du nicht in der Lage bist zu sehen. Locke: Du tust mir leid. Damit wendet Locke sich ab, geht zur Tür, öffnet sie. Da klingt hinter ihm eine Stimme auf, tief und dunkel und ganz deutlich. Stimme: Hilf mir. Locke fährt herum, ganz langsam, starrt Ben an. Locke: Was hast du gerade gesagt? Ben: [Ehrlich verwirrt] Ich... hab nichts gesagt. Locke: [Aufgebracht] Oh doch, hast du. Ich hab dich gehört. Du hast gesagt... Da bricht plötzlich im Haus Chaos aus. Alles beginnt sich zu bewegen, zu wackeln, zu knarren und zu rumpeln. Locke reißt seine Taschenlampe hoch, Ben steht wie erstarrt. Das Haus wackelt. Glas zerspringt. Die Öllampe fällt vom Tisch. Feuer flackert auf dem Boden auf. Locke versucht in Deckung zu gehen. Das Feuer erlischt. Ein Fenster zerspringt. Locke sieht panisch um sich. Ben beugt sich über den Stuhl, hält den Stuhl fest. Ben: [Aufgebracht] Es reicht! Du hast deinen Spaß gehabt! Und wird heftig zurückgeschleudert, weg vom Stuhl gegen die Wand. Er rutscht zu Boden. Und für einen Moment sieht Locke etwas, auf dem Stuhl, sieht einen Mann, der da sitzt. Und er ergreift die Flucht, stürzt aus dem Haus und stolpert über den Weg, hält erst bei seinem Rucksack wieder an, sieht zum Haus zurück und atmet heftig. Gleich darauf kommt Ben heraus. Langsam, bleich und mitgenommen. Er zieht die Tür hinter sich zu, geht, als wären ihm die Knie weich, hängt die erloschene Öllampe wieder an ihren Haken neben die Tür, kommt langsam auf Locke zu. Locke: [Panisch] Was war das? Ben: Das war Jacob. Am nächsten Tag sind Ben und Locke wieder auf dem Rückweg. Ben: Was hast du da drinnen gehört, John? Was hat Jacob zu dir gesagt? Locke: Er hat gar nichts gesagt, Ben. Das warst du. Ben: Wovon redest du, bitte? Locke: Es gibt keinen Jacob, Ben. Mir gaukelst du nichts vor mit deiner kleinen Show, die du gestern abgezogen hast. Du bist ein Schwindler. Und es wird Zeit, dass jemand deinen Leuten die Wahrheit sagt. [Er deutet auf die Umgebung.] Und das ist nicht der Weg, auf dem wir gekommen sind. Ben: Wir nehmen einen anderen Weg zurück. Ich wollte dir noch was zeigen. Locke: [Aufgebracht.] Ich hab genug gesehen. Ben: Du hattest nicht ganz Unrecht, John. Manches, was ich dir erzählt hab... Manches von dem, was ich allen erzählt hab, ist einfach nicht wahr. Locke: Zum Beispiel? Ben: Ich bin zum Beispiel.. nicht auf der Insel zur Welt gekommen. Locke: Und wo bist du hergekommen? Ben: Das will ich dir jetzt zeigen. Er geht an Locke vorbei. Locke folgt ihm. Rückblick Ben, inzwischen erwachsen, steht vor dem Spiegel seines Zuhauses und zieht einen Dharma-Arbeitsanzug ähnlich dem seines Vaters an, wirft einen Blick auf die Uhr, schlingt sich eine Tasche über die Schulter, nimmt die kleine alte Holzpuppe von Annie vom Tisch, steckt sie in die Tasche und verläßt das Haus. Draußen belädt sein Vater bereits den kleinen blauen VW-Bus mit Paletten von Dharma-Bier. Er hat inzwischen kurze graue Haare. Roger: Morgen. Okay, warte. Stell das einfach.. da unten hin. Schweigend stellt Ben seine Paletten ab. Roger: Was passt dir denn schon wieder nicht? Sonst quatschst du mir doch auch andauernd die Ohren voll. Ben: Ich hab Geburtstag. Roger sieht ihn an. Seufzt. Ben: [Spöttisch] Ich weiß nicht, wieso ich mir immer noch einrede, dass irgendwann sicher das Jahr kommt, in dem es dir wieder einfällt. Roger:'''Ich mach dir'n Vorschlag. Alles, was wir heute früh tun müssen, ist das Zeug rüber zur Perle zu fahren. Wir könnten zur Hochebene fahren.. n paar Bier trinken. Irgendwie... keine Ahnung, einen auf Vater-und-Sohn machen. '''Ben: [Reglos] Find ich schön. Roger: Okay. Später fahren sie in dem kleinen blauen VW-Bus über die Ebene, halten oben an, sehen über die große grüne Weite hinweg. Roger: Tja, kein Mensch kann behaupten, dass es hier nicht schön wär. [Er nimmt sich ein Dharmabier, trinkt, Ben wirft ihm einen Blick zu.] Ben: Gibst du mir wirklich die Schuld? Roger: Was? Ben: Denkst du wirklich, es ist meine Schuld, dass sie gestorben ist? Roger: [Nach einer Pause.] Hm, was weiß ich. [Ben wirft einen Blick auf seine Uhr.] Warum kuckst du dauernd auf die Uhr? [Spöttisch] Hast du noch was vor? [Ben antwortet nicht.] Hör mal, wenn dir das irgendwas bringt... ich werde mich bemühen, deinen nächsten Geburtstag nicht zu vergessen. Ben: Ich glaub nicht, dass es dazu kommen wird. Roger: Warum nicht? Ben: [Öffnet seine Tasche.] Sie hat auch mir gefehlt. Vielleicht ebenso sehr wie dir. Aber mit dem Unterschied, dass ich gezwungen war, mein Leben lang dich und dein Benehmen zu ertragen. [Roger sieht ihn an.] Und dafür musste ich unglaublich viel Geduld aufbringen. [Er holt eine Gasmaske aus der Tasche hervor.] Das war's, Dad. [Und setzt sie auf.] Verwundert sieht Roger mit an, wie Ben auch noch eine kleine Dose aus der Tasche holt, den Verschluß löst, woraufhin zischend Gas ausströmt. Ben sitzt ganz still, während seinem Vater die Luft knapp wird, Blut aus seiner Nase tropft und er, noch ehe er auch nur begreifen kann, was passiert, zuckend und keuchend zusammenbricht. Als Ben, immer noch die Gasmaske übergestülpt, zurück in sein Dorf kommt, ist es dort vollkommen still. Überall, auf dem Rasen, den Wegen und vor den Häusern liegen Menschen. Sie alle sind tot. Unter ihnen ist auch Horace, der auf einer Bank sitzt. Ben geht zu ihm und schließt ihm die Augen. Da treten Leute hinter den Häusern hervor, allesamt ohne Dharmakleidung, allesamt ebenfalls mit Gasmasken bestückt. Einer von ihnen ist Richard, jetzt mit kurzen Haaren. Er wirft einen Blick auf seine Uhr und nimmt dann seine Gasmaske ab. Holt tief Luft. Die anderen folgen seinem Beispiel. Allein Ben zögert noch. Richard tritt auf ihn zu. Lächelt. Erst da nimmt Ben seine Maske ab. Richard: Willst du, dass wir... ehm... seinen Leichnam holen? Ben: Lass ihn einfach liegen. Richard: Okay. Um sie herum beginnen die Anderen, die Leichen wegzutragen. Inselabschnitt Ben und Locke stehen mitten im Dschungel vor einer großen viereckigen Grube. In dieser Grube liegen unzählige Skelette, allesamt in mehr oder weniger verwesten Dharmaanzügen. Ben: Das ist meine Geschichte, John. John starrt in die Grube. Ben steht schräg hinter ihm. Ben: Das war meine Familie, die DHARMA-Initiative. [Locke läßt seinen Rucksack von der Schulter gleiten, hockt sich hin, starrt weiter in die Grube, hört weiter zu.] Sie waren auf der Suche nach Harmonie,[Spöttisch] aber mit den Ureinwohnern der Insel konnten sie nicht friedlich zusammenleben. Als deutlich wurde, dass eine der beiden Seiten gehen muss, dass eine der beiden Seiten entsorgt werden muss... hab ich getan, was getan werden musste. Ich bin einer der wenigen, der schlau genug war, dafür zu sorgen, dass er nicht ebenfalls in dem Loch endet. Was beweist, dass ich wesentlich schlauer bin als du, John. John springt auf, fährt herum, zückt sein Messer. Doch da fällt schon ein Schuss, trifft ihn in den Bauch, und er stürzt rückwärts in die Grube hinein. Stöhnend vor Schmerz liegt er da und starrt zu Ben hinauf, der an den Rand der Grube tritt. Ben: [Ungerührt] Was hat Jacob zu dir gesagt? Locke: Wieso hast du das getan? Ben: Weil du ihn gehört hast. Ich muss jetzt wissen, was er gesagt hat. Locke: [Mühsam] "Hilf mir". Ben: [Ungehalten, richtet seine Waffe auf Locke.] John, ich werde dich nicht noch mal fragen. Was hat er zu dir gesagt? Locke: Er sagte: "Hilf mir." Einen Moment lang starrt Ben ihn an, wirkt schockiert und fassungslos. Dann lässt er die Waffe sinken. Ben: Dann wollen wir hoffen, dass er jetzt dir hilft, John. Und damit wendet er sich ab und lässt Locke in der Grube, umringt von all den Skeletten, zurück. ---- Aufgeschrieben von: Willow und Nordlys Kategorie:Transcripte